Wishing Stars
by WOLFJADE28
Summary: We all know that wishing on shooting stars grants your ultimate wish,right? When they made their wishes, the last thing they expected was to wake up in a strange world filled with curious beings and in different forms. While they try to find a way home,they begin to wonder if their wishes are being granted in the most unlikely way. CROSSOVER-I'll let you read and find out! * *
1. Chapter 1

**_Me:Okay, if you are anything like I was, you're probably thinking that these two stories will be a disastrous combination..._**

**_Raph: Yeah...like pizza and jellybeans!_**

**_Mikey(gasps in pretend horror): Raph, how could you even think that?!_**

**_Donnie:Because technically its true...they don't belong together..._**

**_Me:...anyway, point being not everyone is gonna like it-but since I believe in trying new things, I read the story crossovers written by blueturtlepower4ever, and Swifty Heart, I have come to the conclusion that..._**

**_Mikey(gleefully):That I am awesome!_**

**_Me: Not what I was originally gonna say...but that works!What I was gonna say is that even though it is a rather unique combination, like a peanut butter and banana sandwich, if its made correctly, with the creators special unique twist, it can be an amazing dish, or in this case, story!_**

**_Leo: Wow, never thought we'd be inspired by food...you've succeeded in making Mikey drool..._**

**_Mikey(drooling on my laptop): Mmmmm...that sounds..._**

**_Me: MIKEY!GET OFF MY COMPUTER!_**

**_Mikey(snaps out of daydream): Oops, sorry._**

**_Me: Fine, you're lucky it still works...I'm really looking forward to turning you into cute little ponies...maybe unicorns and pegasi too._**

**_All four: WHAT?!_**

**_Raph: You dare do that and I swear..._**

**_Me(glaring): Careful Raph or I'll turn you into a cockroach!Let me write the story before you critique!_**

**_(seeing Raph backs down while the others snicker) _**

**_Me(clears throat): Anyway...Cue story!_**

_It was unusually clear night in New York, stars bright and clear , a barking dog could be heard in the distance. Four dark figures jumped over the rooftops, each heading to do their usual patrol- one which consisted of protecting people who were oblivious to their existence, and were to narrow-minded to accept them as they were. Whether it was protecting them from invading Kraang invasions, Purple Dragon attacks, or, at the moment, Shredders antics to gain power- the turtles put themselves in harms way daily to protect others. Being ninjas, they certainly put their skills to good use- it didn't bother them being mutant turtles, or ninjas. Even if they never said so out loud, they all shared a similar desire- to be accepted by special people who would love and accept them without freaking out upon sight. True, they had April and Casey as friends, but since they became a couple, the turtles had not been seeing as much of them as normal. Donnie had been the most affected, even though he stubbornly refused to show it. It was important, as he put it, to show April support for her new found happiness. No one knew the extent of his true feelings- and that was the way it should all, if Raph could do it, so could it he._

_"Hey, look guys, a shooting star...wishing time!" cried Mikey with excitement in his voice, "Quick dudes, everyone make a wish!"_

_None of the others really believed that it would do anything - after all, how could a star grant wishes? The idea in itself was ridiculous- a mere child's fairy-tale. Nevertheless, they all made a wish anyway, figuring they might as well. Unknowingly, they all made the same wish, which they would not discover anytime soon._

_"Dudes, what did you wished for? wish was for something awesome! Wanna hear it?" asked Mikey, sounding excited, as any child filled with hopes and dreams would. This bringing a smile to the other four turtles, who, for Mikey's sake, decided to play along. Mikey, out of all of them, was noticeably affected by the absence of a 'special companion' in their lives, having shown an interest in a particular girl, who on seeing him, screamed in his face, called him an alien freak, and ran off, never to be seen again. _

_"Geez Mikey, you of all people ought to know the official rules of wishing stars." Raph said teasingly. "Yeah Mikey, you can't tell anyone, or else it won't come true, remember?" Leo stated , matter-of-factly._

_A serious expression came over Mikey's face, and a long pause, as his mind seemed to travel elsewhere. "Dudes, do you think they can come true?"_

_For awhile, no one spoke, out of fear and discomfort. No one wanted to say no, hurting Mikey's feelings, but at the same time, no one wanted to lead Mikey's hopes up on something that obviously was not true. Finally, Donnie spoke._

_"Who can say it won't, Mikey? We've seen totally crazy things in life- the Kraang invasion, mutated people and animals, Shredder trying to take over New York, shell, our being teenage mutant ninja turtles is a crazy fact in itself! We don't know whether wishes come true or not- but give it time, we'll definitely know whether they do or not"._

_"Well, well, wishing on stars now are we? I thought that was for children!" a new, female voice said._

_The turtles stiffened, then drew their weapons, as they recognized the stone cold voice of Karai, the daughter of their mortal enemy, Shredder._

_"What do you want Karai? Shouldn't you be at doing something other than stalking us?" Leo asked with a coldness in his voice that created a sudden chill in the felt it, but nobody showed it. Ever since she had disowned them and betrayed them to Shredder, they had been at odds with each other._

_"Not really busy tonight, other than teaching you fools that wishing for your lives are useless, for Shredder will get what he seeks- and so will I"._

_"If what you want includes our lives, then you can just forget it Karai- we will never go down without a fight!"_

_Karai smiled evilly "I was hoping you would say that- Footbot's-ATTACK!" she cried._

_"Turtles, let's do this" shouted Leo...a battle with Karai was the last thing he wanted, but at the moment, an epic battle was inevitable._

_Alas! Out of the corner of his eyes, Leo could see that the sky was filled with stars, many of which were shooting across the sky. Mikey seemed to notice too, for as he was beating up a Footbot, he pointed to the sky and shouted "Look!"_

_The turtles all looked and gasped in awe "What...the...shell..."Raph breathed. The stars were starting to swirl in a huge mass, creating a blinding vortex of sparkling light. As the winds seemed to pick up, all the Footbot's were defeated. All that were left were Karai and the Karai was a bit frightened, for this was nothing like anyone had ever seen. Then, the turtles found themselves being lifted, no, sucked ,into the swirling vortex, with Karai shouting curses at them._

_"This isn't over freaks! I will get you, and you will be destroyed!"_

_"Donnie, what's happening?" Leo screamed, as all of them were spinning within the vortex._

_"I DON'T KNOW..."cried Donnie at the top of his lungs "BUT I DON'T LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING..."_

_"DUDES, I'M GONNA HURL..."cried Mikey_

_AAAAUUUUGGGHHHHH" they screamed helplessly as they clenched their eyes shut and helplessly spun around in circles, having no other choice than to accept the interesting new developments concerning their fate._

_Meanwhile, in another dimension..._

"Twilight, I simply can't emphasize how amazing this years Stargazing Extravaganza is going to be! I am absolutely looking forward to it!"

Twilight Sparkle paced back and forth in a state of nervous state of mind, surrounded by her closest friends. She had been up before the sun came up, and now that the sun had risen, her friends were up right along with her. She was nervous, since tonight was the Annual Stargazing Extravaganza, the most important event of the year, next to the Grand Galloping Gala. This Year was to be different on account that Princess Luna and Celestia had diplomatic duties to attend to for quite some time, and had asked Princess Twilight Sparkle to host the event! She was still getting used to the idea of being a princess now, but at least she wasn't alone. What would she do without her friends? As in the past, they were here for her now, for support, comfort, reassurance, and assistance.

"But Twilight, this is nothing compared to the time you saved the crown from Sunset Shimmer!" Spike, the adorable dragon protested.

"Spike's right here Sugar Cube, the princesses wouldn't have assigned this project to you if they didn't think you could handle it!" Twilight smiled at Applejack, who walked over to her.

"Besides Twi, you've got us to help ya" Rainbow Dash added, flying circles in the room "there's no challenge we can't handle, not even this Extravaganza!"

"I'm not worried that we can't handle this" said Twilight Sparkle "it's just that...'

"Yes..." pressed the other ponies, Spike included.

"It's just that...I want this event to be outstandingly special, one that will be remembered for years to come! I just wish I could make it special!" She said exhaustedly.

For awhile, no one spoke. Then, Pinkie's face lit up. "Hey, what about using your magic to make shooting stars? Everyone loves those, especially me, 'cause you can totally make wishes, and then your wishes come true, and.."

Twilight began to protest "As nice as shooting stars are, we see them quite often..."

"..but not lots and lots of them at the same time!" continued Pinkie, bouncing up and down.

"Or...you could do something special, like moving the stars into pictures and patterns..."continued Rarity.

"Maybe there can be a musical performance..."trailed Applejack.

"..or awesome fireworks!"shouted Rainbow.

"...and lots of shooting stars!" boomed Pinkie.

"What if you used all those ideas?" asked Fluttershy, who cringed when everyone looked at her in awe.

Twilight smiled wide "Guys, I think this event is going to be outstanding!" bringing forth a loud cheer from everyone.

"I'm going to study how to create star formations...maybe I can add a secret special touch..."Twilight started...

"Applejack, can you be in charge of the food preparations?" Applejack nodded.

"Pinkie, I need you to be in charge of decorations...something spectacular" "Wheee..."cheered Pinkie.

"Rarity, do you think you could gather the Ponytones, and perform for us?" Rarity smiled, looking at Fluttershy "I suppose that could work...with a little help from Fluttershy".

Fluttershy nervously stammered "...I...guess...I could...if you want..."

"Wonderful dear, absolutely fantastic!"

"What about me Twi? Want me to start out the show with a race?" Rainbow flew around excitedly.

"Actually, I was kinda thinking you could do a Sonic Rainboom to start the show.

"Really?! That...sounds...AWESOME!"she cheered as she zoomed out of the room.

"This year is gonna be one to remember" Twilight murmured quietly to herself, as she headed to the library.

_Later that evening..._

Everypony cheered, as the Ponytones brought the house down with their musical numbers. Rainbow performed her Sonic Rainboom to the delight of everypony, who was having the time of their lives.

Twilight overlooked the festivities from her balcony. As she looked up into the sky, she saw the first evening star shining brightly amidst the lavender skies. Sighing, she made a silent wish.

When the skies were filled with stars, she began her well-prepared speech.

Then, she started to form simple patterns and images using the stars, to which everyone oohed and awed. Feeling more confident in herself, she began to form them into bows and arrows, which she shot, thus creating literal 'shooting stars'.

Pinkie shouted "YAY!SHOOTING STARS ! START WISHING EVERYPONY!" To which they obeyed, causing Twilight to chuckle.

"Now, for the Grad Finale! announced Twilight, as she began to create a swirling pattern in the sky. All was going as planned, until Twilight began to lose control, and the stars swirled faster and faster, creating a spiraling star vortex.

"Twilight" her friends shouted, their voices full of panic, as they witnessed Twilight suspended in midair, her eyes and horn glowing a blinding shade of white. Everyone screamed, as four 'stars' headed straight towards her.

**Pinkie(obnoxious panic evident):Oh, oh, what's gonna happen, what's gonna happen?!**

**Applejack:None of us know yet,we just have to wait on You-know-who *glaring at me***

**Me(innocent whistle): Who, me? You think I'd hurt her?That's ridiculous, in fact...**

**Mikey(shouting):HEY, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO WITH US? WE'RE STILL STUCK SPINNING AND FALLLIIINNNGGG!**

**Me(calmly, yet devilishly): Don;t worry, I'll get to you...eventually. Depends on how many people want me to save you...**

**Raph(screaming): WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! START REVIEWING PEOPLE! LIVES ARE AT STAKE HERE!**

**Mikey: Pleeaasssseee...we're begging you...still begging here!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Hey readers, thank you so much for your awesome reviews! They have really strengthened my resolve in continuing this story! Keep it up! l read every single one, so don't hesitate to leave suggestions for improvement!**

**l would like to personally thank **Guest, Nicky magic, blueturtlepower4ever (thanks for noticing my mistakes- l'll try to be more aware of that in the future), (yo no comprende espanol mucho, pero gracias para tus palabras), and Oroku Yuki **-**

**Me(calmly):don't worry...**

**Turtles: AAAAUUUGGGHHHH...**

**Mikey: We're still falling...**

**Donnie(starting to notice a liquefying change in their forms):WHAT"S HAPPENING ?!**

**Me: l don't suppose you've ever been disintegrated in your original form, and re-integrated in another form, so-**

**Raph(angry and panicked): GET US OUT OF THIS!**

**Me(huffs indignantly): Alright, alright, sheesh! lt's not like l'm gonna kill you- you didn't have to interrupt my tea break!**

**Turtles: AAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH...**

**Me: Guess l should save them now-enjoy chapter 2! **

_The five ponies watched helplessly, as they rushed to Twilight's side, desperately trying to help her, for they all knew that this uncontrollable vortex had not been planned. Twilight was not responding to their pleas to 'snap out of it'. _

_The other ponies in Ponyville seemed to be enjoying the show- as they had never seen anything even remotely close to this astronomical display- they were unaware of what was really going on._

_**"Twilight, snap out of it!"**__Pinkie Pie shouted in Twilight's ear, which seemed to do the trick, as Twilight slowly slumped to the ground, passing out from her exhaustion. The others sighed in relief, as they saw their alicorn friend breathing deeply and calmly. At least they knew she was going to be alright. _

_"Phew, everything's back to normal now" claimed Applejack, as she brushed Twilight's head gently with her hoove. _

_"Umm, l wouldn't quite say everything dearie..." said Rarity, worry and hesitation clearly evident in her voice._

_"What do you mean?" asked Fluttershy, as she covered Twilight with a blanket._

_""Well, you might all want to take a look at this."_

_All the friends joined Rarity's side out on the balcony, eyes wide, and jaws dropped, as they stared into the vortex, which had formerly began to fade, began forming a brilliant light within what was formerly its center._

_"Hey, l thought that was all over now..." exclaimed Rainbow, as she leaned over the railing, trying to get a closer look._

_"Well, apparently not" stated Applejack. _

_"It's so pretty...and it's getting bigger and brighter by the minute!" squealed Pinkie excitedly._

_"Umm, is it just me, or does it seem to be getting closer?" asked Fluttershy nervously._

_All of them looked deeper, and to their horror, it was- right towards them!_

**_"SHOOTING STAR!"_**

**_"QUICK, LOOK OUT!"_**

**_"TAKE COVER!"_**

**_"WATCH OUT!"_**

**_"AUUUGGGHHHHH!"_**

_All the ponies scrambled for cover, as the 'star' was rapidly drawing closer with increasing speed._

_"Wait, What about..._

_"Guy's...what...happened?" asked a dazed Twilight, who was confused, mildly stating._

_**"TWILIGHT!"**__ They cried, as they rushed to her side, gathering in a huddle on the floor, and the room became filled with blinding light, followed by a loud crash, then darkness._

_**TEN MINUTES LATER...**_

_The six fillies laid on the floor, in the darkened room, groaning and rubbing their heads in confusion._

_"What...happened?" groaned Twilight, for the second time that evening. _

_"Let's see...awesome party...star display...massive out-of-control spiraling vortex...shooting star...loud bang...l think that covers it, other than you passing out." informed Pinkie, who was now bouncing again, now that everything was okay again._

_"Twilight, what was that? lt didn't seem natural, even for a star maneuver show."asked Fluttershy._

_Twilight sighed in defeat "l don't know...one minute l was doing everything smoothly, the next minute, l wake up on the floor, surrounded by you guys." she said as she walked towards the door "but l am definitely going to find ou...ooff!"_

_Twilight tripped over someones leg. "Pinkie, why are you on the floor?"_

_"What are you talking abou-oof!"she said as she tripped over something as well. Something long, furry, and warm._

_"Pinkie, are you oka-ayyee!"yelped Fluttershy, as she tried to make her way towards Pinkie, but wound up tripping as well._

_"Wait, who did l just trip over?" asked Twilight "Rainbow?"_

_"No way, l have wings, remember?"_

_"Rarity?" Twilight asked, starting to worry. Something was off, she could feel it._

_" It certainly wasn't me, l haven't moved a bit- l can't see anything!" whined Rarity. She was frustrated, obviously enough._

_"I'll spare ya the trouble of asking Twilight- l haven't bothered to move until now, so l don't think you tripped over any of us!" Applejack said, as she stepped on something small and smooth. An unfamilliar groan pain could be heard by everyone, which caused everyone to freeze._

_"Umm...Twilight...who..that l just stepped on?" she asked nervously._

_"l...l don't know...l thought we were the only ones here.." she answered as she felt for the object she had tripped over. She finally found it, as she felt it move, followed by another groan, a different one this time, which was followed with two other loud groans._

_"Rainbow, can you go turn the lights on?" asked Twilight._

_""Thought you'd never ask...here goes"_

_As the light filled the room, the six friends gasped at what they saw._

_"ls everyone else seeing what l'm seeing" asked an astonished Rainbow Dash._

_"l see it...but...l don't believe it..." breathed Rarity._

_They all stood and backed away from the four groaning green ponies sprawled on the floor in front of them, as they started to gain consiousness. One of them, the lightest colored one, spoke, making the girls gasp again._

_" Oh man...dudes...where are we?"_

**Me:Well, there's chapter 2- hope you enjoyed this- let me know by your reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Me (squealing in excitement) : Aaahhhhh...l can't believe l finally did it...l am amazing...**

**Mikey(confused): Uhhh...what exactly did you do?**

**Raph: She lost her mind! l knew it, told ya so!**

**Me(growling): Excuse me hothead! you better stop while you're ahead...because turning you into a cockroach is sounding like a very excellent idea right now...**

**Raph(glaring challengingly): You...wouldn't...dare...**

**Me(in like manner): You sure about that...**

**Mikey(whispers to Leo and Donnie): You can totally tell he's not...**

**Raph: You're too chicken to do it...wannabe...**

**Me(pointing at Raph, talking darkly): You asked for it...abraca-PRESTO!**

**Turtles gasp as purple smoke cloud surrounds Raph, who starts screaming**

**Turtles(excluding Raph, shout in horror): RAPH!?**

**Seconds later, smoke dissipates, and Raph stands there, normal form, coughing.**

**Raph(coughing and sputtering, but in a high-pitched girly voice): Why you little...*realizing how he sounds* YOU LITTLE-WHAT THE SHELL'D YA DO TO ME?!**

**Me(grinning smugly): Well, as tempting as it was to transform you into a cockroach, l thought you'd learn a better lesson from this...plus, you sound SO ADORABLE!**

**Turtles(trying to restrain laughter, finally giving in): BWAHAHAHAHAH...**

**Raph(still in girl voice, turning red): SHUT UP! IT'S NOT FUNNY!**

**All but Raph, laughing even harder: BWAHAHAHAHAHA...**

**Mikey(gasping for breath, laughing hard): do...it...again...say something...ANYTHING!**

**Me: You were just asking for that Raphael...you done yet?**

**Mikey:Awww...can't he stay like this just a little longer?**

**Raph(angry): MIKEY!**

**Me: l'll turn your voice back to normal...**

**Turtles: aawwww...**

**Raph(fist-pumps):Yeah!**

**Me(continuing):Eventually,just to make sure you learned your lesson, after the chapter's done!**

**Raph(groaning): AWWWW...**

**Turtles(fist- pumps): Yeah!**

**And here's much anticipated chapter 3! Hope you guys enjoy it, and let me know!**

The turtles had been falling in the swirling vortex for what seemed like eternity- none of them knew what to expect as they were falling and spinning beyond their wildest imaginations, but they were helpless to do anything about it.

Poor Mikey, was turning green...well, greener anyways. "Dudes...l think... l'm gonna...BLEGH..."he started hurling within the vortex.

"Heads up" Leo shouted, just as Mikey's stomach contents met Raphael's face. lf they hadn't been in such a dire and outrageous situation, Raph would probably be getting mad , but it was hard to be angry when you were terrified out of your shell, something Raph would never admit to.

Donnie looked at his poor brother, only to be shocked, as Mikey began to change into a gelatinous form. The look of horror on his face could not describe the millions of thoughts going through his genius mind., including ones such as 'Why do these things happen to us? What unknown universal force is causing this? What if...no, that's not possible...l'm sure we didn't wish for this! Wishes don't come true...right?' He gasps as he begins to feel funny...looking down he sees that he is no longer in solid form...he tries to scream "What is happening?!", but oddly enough, he was now only capable of thought- he had no form as of the moment. As of the moment, all the turtles were facing the same fate, but each was determined to be as strong as possible.

Then, each felt an unbearable aching, and burning sensation, as they all screamed mentally, crashing down until they felt something solid beneath them, as they began to lose consciousness, they collapsed in physical and mental exhaustion, too tired to realize what had happened to them, and too exhausted to care at the time.

Mikey, surprisingly, and yet not so surprising, was the first to awake, feeling a sharp, heavy pain at his rear, supposedly his tail. 'That's odd, my tail's usually always tucked in'. He tried to get up, but felt too weak to do anything, so he laid there, trying to recall what had happened. 'Ugh...maybe he should have listened to Donnie's lecture about his crazy concoctions... he hated to admit it, but maybe they were the reason his stomach was feeling so awful... or was it the fact that they just got sucked into that vortex...'

Mikey gasped, as he remembered the exciting events of that night...what became of his brothers?! Once again, Mikey attempted to get up, but he lost his balance, and fell on a warm, fuzzy pillow...which began to move! "..oomph...what the...MIKEY!" a groggy, yet unmistakably upset voice which clearly belonged to none other than Raph. Mikey was the first to see whether his hot-headed brother was okay...until he got a good whiff of him, and nearly recoiled in disgust- which was saying a lot coming from him.

"Ugh, dude, when was the last time you bathed- you reek like..." Mikey forgot what he was saying, as he got a clear sight at the figure before him, his eyes widened with shock and curiosity. There, instead of a turtle, was a green...pony? No, ponies weren't green...and they didn't have red hair...and were those wings? Okay, now things were getting weird...once again, this coming from Mikey was strange...who, or what, was that thing...and WHERE WERE HIS BROTHERS?!

Normally, Mikey was a happy, carefree turtle, but uncertainty diminished his finer qualities, as he mentally prepared himself to go down fighting. So it came as a surprise when he growled at the mysterious pony before him.

"Who are you...and what did you do to my brother Raph?" Mikey growled warningly "you better start talking, or else."

Needless to say, Raph was shocked. 'since when did Mikey go all defensive like that?' he thought 'Why was Mikey threatening _him_? What had gotten into him? Didn't that shell-brain recognize him?' Now Raph was getting irritated, and starting to give Mikey a good piece of his mind.

"You Shell-brain! Who do l look to you, Stock-fly? Tiger Claw? SHREDDER?! What in the world has gotten into-"

Raph was cut from his thoughts, and his eyes widened as he realized what he was speaking to. Rather than speaking to his lighter toned, mutant turtle of a brother, he was looking at the face of a _very_ defensive...pony...with wings? He looked a little closer- this pony-thing had very similar features to Mikey ~ for instance, its fur was the same shade as Mikey's skin would be, it had his freckles, and his baby-blue eyes. It had a pretty crazy mane - being orange, like Mikey's mask, and the hair itself was spiked kinda to the side of its head. Raph blinked in disbelief, as his jaw dropped. 'Was this winged-pony thing Mikey".

Mikey, listening to Raph nearly blow up at him, quickly decided to assume it was Raph, who was looking at him as if he grew an extra head. "Mikey...that's you, right?" Raph asked disbelievingly. At this Mikey replied "The one and only dude..."

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU?!" each asked loudly, with no hidden amount of fear and shock.

" YOU'RE A PONY?!" They screamed at each other, as they tried to jump up, but wound up tripping over two other ponies, making them stop and stare. One had a violet, straight mane, and a green body, who groaned in annoyance at being so rudely disturbed from his rest. The interesting thing about him was the spiraled horn growing from his forehead. Raph nudged him roughly with one of his arms..err...legs...and the pony tried to swat him away, mumbling "...not now Leo, l haven't added... the nuclear diffuser yet...five more minutes..." Mikey and Raph looked at each other in shock- there was no doubt this one was Donnie, but what about...

"Raph...Mikey...DONNIE! Where are you? Are you all okay?" They heard Leo's voice, mumble weakly, then increase in volume with panic. They turned in his direction, but gasped when they saw him. He was a green pony, with a royal blue waved mane, who also had a swirled horn growing from his forehead. They looked at each other with uncertainty- he looked as if he had just gotten clubbed behind the head...how would he react when he saw...

Leo's eyes widened as he saw two green ponies with wings stand before him, one had a red mane, separated into individual, waved strands, looking almost wild, whose emerald-green eyes held a defiant, yet concerned expression. The other pony, was similar, with an orange mane, slightly spiked in various directions, and baby-blue eyes that were filled with worry and concern...wait...were they...couldn't be...Leo shook his head in disbelief - he knew it was impossible, but they looked almost like...

"Raph...Mikey..." he asked faintly, feeling ready to faint. The two ponies nodded, while Raph snickered " Took ya long enough Fearless." Leo was almost relieved at his hot-headed brothers comeback - at least something was normal. Then a thought struck him.

"Wait...you guys are...ponies? Where's Donnie? He'll be able to figure out how this happened- and how to get back. Have you seen him?" Leo was speaking more rapidly with worry - and fear of the unknown and strange situation they found themselves in.

Luckily, Mikey was expecting this reaction "Dude, chill! He's snoozing right there...yeah, he was talking to you in his sleep...something about a nuclear reactor or something."

"We need him up so we can find answers. Mikey, go wake him up."

Mikey gasped "Dude, please, you know how Donnie is in the mornings! He attacked me with his bo - staff last week - in his sleep! I WANT TO LIVE!"Raph whacked him on the head "Dimwit, did ya notice he doesn't have it? nor any hands for that matter!" Mikey chuckled "Oh yeah."

"Donnie...wake up..." Mikey whispered in his ear. No response, making Mikey more confident.

"Donnie, we're all horses - and l spilled your mutagen samples! l broke your laptop! Raph stabbed the toaster ! APRIL CALLED YOU DUDE!" Mikey started yelling at Donnie, who was still snoring gently, making Mikey even more determined to wake him. Looking at Donnie, and his new spiraling horn on his head, inspiration struck.

Mikey tapped it gently, which made it glow a faint lavender hue, then stop. Mikey, being curious and fascinated as he was, decided to tap it harder. Big mistake. He went to tap it again, causing a double-reaction. First, as soon as Mikey's hoof touched the horn, it began to glow brightly, and it zapped Mikey with a small electric shock, who recoiled in pain- while at the same time, Donnie woke up to an instant headache. As soon as he lifted his arm to rub the pain away, he stopped in shock, as his hand, wait, he paused for a moment -'where were his fingers? What was on his head?! Was it a horn?...ATTACHED?!'

He went to tap it, only to draw his hand back at the pain. Okay, so that may not have been his best idea...wait...is that a hoof? WHERE WAS HIS HAND?!

Even more surprising, when he heard a low chuckle from Raph , and looked up, he saw three figures, not mutated turtles, as he was accustomed to, but two pegasi, and a unicorn? They looked and sounded like his brothers, but...how was this even physically possible?

"Leo, Mikey, Raph?!" he stammered. "This can't be real! It's not possible!" he backed up, beginning to panic "This...can't be happening! l must be having a nightmare- THIS ISN'T REAL!?" Donnie was practically having a nervous breakdown...and his horn was beginning to glow again...something that couldn't be good.

Mikey walked up and slapped Donnie while he was continuing to ramble about all the reasons why their predicament was impossible, to which Mikey simply smiled and said "You're welcome bro", as Donnie glared at him

which shut Donnie up long enough for Raph to nod understandingly- best way to snap someone out of one of their ramblings, was to smack sense into them- at least it always worked on Mikey. Leo sighed in relief- finally he spoke in a calm voice-

"Donnie, l don't know what or how this happened, but we all need to face this in order to get back home, and back to our normal forms...what are we anyway?"

Donnie sighed, knowing Leo was right "You're right- sorry about that...as to your question, l believe that Raph and Mikey are both a Pegasus pony...or Pegasi..."he said uncertainly, as he was interrupted by Mikey.

"l can't be a Pegasus dude! This is horrible! l'm too young to be a pegasi! Wait...dude, what's a Pegasus?" Raph face-palmed, while Donnie expained "Mikey, a Pegasus is a horse with wings...mainly existing only in mythology."

Mikey understood this, but his curiosity was burning "Cool! What would you call a horse with a spiraled horn on it's forehead?"

"l believe that would be a unicorn...whose horn,according to mythology, was said to have magical abilities.." Donnie contemplated as he spoke- yes, he had read stories concerning mythological creatures, but had never been an expert in this study. Really, why bother? lt was nothing more than made up stories.

"Heh...more like a uni-_horn_", Raph smirked, while Donnie went to feel the spiraled horn on his head- he kinda wanted to see it- probably the curiosity of his scientist nature.

"Dude, that means you can use magic?! Sweet!" Mikey cheered- "Raph and l can fly, Donnie has magic, and Leo..."

"...is a unicorn as well?" Donnie finished questioningly.

It was then that Raph noticed something different about Leo "umm, Donnie, do unicorns usually have wings too?"

"Wait, Leo gets a magic horn _and _wings! Shell!" Mikey cheered even louder than before.

Donnie, being absorbed deep in thought, didn't catch on to what was being implied concerning Leo "No, while Pegasus ponies have wings, enabling them, to fly, unicorns have a horn, supposedly for magic, not quite sure how that works - no, that would probably be an alicorn - wait, why?"

"Leo, turn around for a second", said Raph, who was kinda looking forward to seeing Donnie blown away. He was definitely not disappointed, as Donnie's eyes nearly popped out of his head, as Leo's wings came into view.

"Leo...you're...an..._alicorn?!_" Donie gasped.

"Holy guacamole!" they heard a high-pitched voice shriek, while other voices could be heard gasping. The four brothers, froze, preparing to fight.

**Me(munching on popcorn): Oh, yeah, epic battle ****coming up! l'm so excited!**

**Mane 6 gasp in horror**

**Twilight: You're gonna make them fight us?! That's not fair!**

**Me: Yeah, you're probably right...and who said l was gonna make you _fight_?**

**Turtles groan**

**Leo: l don't think l like where this is going...**

**Raph(exasperated, still in high-pitched voice): Okay, you finished your chapter, can you please fix my voice back to normal.**

**Me(laughing): Okay, okay, fine- here goes...otserp-ACARBA!**

**Thick purple cloud surrounds Raph again, while everyone awaits the outcome...**

**Raph lies on the ground, unconscious.**

**Everyone: RAPH!**

**Me(shrieking): Ahhhh...a COCKROACH!**

**Raph jumps up, freaking out: WHERE?!**

**Me: See, you're fine, and you're voice is normal again. You're welcome.**

**Raph: umm...thanks?**

**Me: Hey reviewers, what did you think? Was this chapter interesting enough for y'all? Let me know! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me- Wow, l can't believe how much everyone likes this story! l am genuinely shocked...in an awesomely good way Thank you so much y'all!  
Donnie: Actually, l'm quite curious as to why l'm a unicorn of all things...why not a plain, ordinary pony, you know, something that actually exists!  
Me: What's the fun in that? Then we wouldn't get to see you in constant conflict with you trying to analyze the possibility of magic in general, let alone used by you...l'm really looking forward to this...hehehe**

**"Hey! Quit picking on him, it's not nice!  
Everyone turns around to see STARGIRL standing in the doorway, arms crossed, glaring at me.  
Me(defensively): What? You can't honestly say it isn't fun to pick on him...look at how he blushes...it's so adorable!  
STARGIRL: Yeah, but you and l can both agree it's more fun to pick on Volcano- head here in the red! *glancing at Raph  
Raph: HEY!  
Me: Hmm...l guess you're right...he is the easiest to annoy...but just to be fair, we have to pick on everyone, not just Raph...sharing is caring, right?  
STARGIRL(grins mischievously): Yeah...Let's get to it!  
Everyone groans, except STARGIRL and Me  
Me: Henceforth, my fellow fanfiction comrade, onward to chapter 4! ENJOY!**

**Special thanks to STARGIRL LOVES DONNIE for her participation...and all of you awesome reviewers(hint, hint) Don't worry, l still don't own the turtles, or mlp, so there's still plenty of time to battle for ownership rights...don't sue me! Anyways, proceeding...**

"Holy Guacamole" a shrill high pitched voice said, making the turtles...err...ponies, stiffen and take defensive positions. They saw they were surrounded by six ponies, starting to gather around them, and although they looked friendly, the fully- trained ninjas were not about to take unnecessary chances. They were trained to be fully aware of their surroundings and their enemies, of which there were many. Who knew what these ponies had in mind?

"Hey y'all, simmer down now, we ain't gonna hurt ya or nothing..." Applejack said easily, as she started to walk up, but stopped, seeing that the brothers were glaring at her dis-trustingly. Not used to this reaction, she figured it best to keep distance from these guys until they were at ease.

Rainbow Dash was not gonna be easily deterred however. Flying up to them and nearly shoving her hoof into Raph's face she demanded with overconfident authority "Hey, you guys better explain explain yourselves loud and clear. Who Sent you to spy on us? How did ya get here? What makes you think you can just barge in and- "

Mikey's eyes widen- he couldn't believe someone was speaking up to Raph- not that he he'd said anything, but the idea of anyone- a blue female pegasus pony of all people. He was slightly awed by her spunk...she was awesome as far as he was hoped to spend some time hanging out with them after they introduced themselves, but he was cot from his thoughts at the sound of a new voice.

Rarity cut in, seeing how the red-maned stallion was looking angry, and foreseeing how things could turn sour rather quickly left without graceful intervention"Rainbow dear, l highly doubt that these stallions are notorious party crashers-"

The boys stared at this elegant unicorn, each thinking something along the lines of 'fancy, and elegant'. Each realizing how above their league she was, they would have shifted uncomfortably, had it not been for the overly happy pink pony that caught their attention - particularly Donnie's

"Oooh...party crashers! That is totally super-duper!" broke in an overly excited Pinkie Pie, thrilled at the idea of having more reasons to celebrate, and not wasting a minute she continued, talking rapidly fast " l love parties-do you like parties? Of course you do, 'cause what pony in there right mind would hate a party?l know l wouldn't, no siree. l'm not a party pooper, and l loooovvvee to have fun..lots and lots of fun. Are you guys any fun? Cause you look like you could be loads and loads of fun, fun, FUN!"

The eyes of the boys widen as they back up slowly, starting to feel a bit intimidated, in addition to getting the wrong idea...hey, could ya blame them? Growing up in New York, and being teenage boys, their reaction was normal- to them wonder if somethings wrong with this over- enthusiastic, blue- eyed, pink pony with the crazy curly-poofed mane.

Donnie looked at this pony, all giddy and excited, and was mentally blown- 'how could she talk so fast, and move so quick'- he watched her dart to each of them with unbelievable speed. 'How in shell was this possible? Does she even stop to breath?' There had to be a scientific explanation- not even caffeine overdose could explain her hyper-active spirit. He would definitely have to perform some scientific activities- after he got used to these hooves.

A sweet, gentle voice joined in, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Fluttershy noticed their reaction, and being the kind-hearted, sweet hearted pony she was, quickly thought they were getting uncomfortable, she cut in "Pinkie, they are probably tired and confused- who wouldn't be after falling from the stars and crash-landing in a castle, surrounded by strange ponies they had never met before?" As she spoke, her gaze fell on Raph, who's eyes widen. She smiled warmly at him "l'm sure that had to have been a scary experience for anyone- it's no wonder they look ready to fight us."

Raph could've sworn his heart stopped beating when her aquamarine eyes looked into his. He was amazed at this beautiful pale yellow pony- she was gentle, yet graceful as she moved- a natural beauty, who seemed to be genuinely concerned about their well-being and mental state. Although the proud, stubborn part of him hated that she viewed them as scared(even if there was some truth in it), he kinda liked that she smiled at him- that meant she liked him a little, right?Or at least she could...given time.

The purple alicorn sighed. Of course, these guys would be wary- so would she if she was in their positions. She certainly wanted answers- the blue maned alicorn had captured her interest- wasn't the alicorn status only reserved for princesses? Yet here was a stallion, with a rather nice deep-blue mane, who was undeniably an alicorn such as herself. There had to be a reason for this, right?

She noticed they were still walking backwards- of course, there would probably be plenty of time before she got her answers- right now it was important to make them feel comfortable- or at least welcome.

"Sorry if we've made you guys uncomfortable- we're just as surprised as you given the circumstances." she took a moment to take a deep breath, facing the other alicorn,whose full attention was on her, as well as the others .." l guess the best way to start would be to introduce ourselves."

The girls look at each other guiltily- of course, how could they get so carried away?

"Hello, l'm Twilight Sparkle, otherwise, you can call me Twilight." The purple alicorn said, taking one step forward.

"Hey y'all, l'm Applejack, and it's a pleasure to meet y'all", greeted the orange pony with the southern accent and cowgirl hat.

"l'm Rainbow Dash, or you can call me Awesome for short" gloated the blue pegasus, smirking.

"You four gentlemen can call me Rarity, as that is my name of course", beamed the overly stylish unicorn mare, as she took dramatized showy step forward, batting her eyes at them.

They were trying so hard not to laugh at her calling them gentlemen...being the teenage mutant ninja turtles as they were, err..ponies now, but point being that they were a far cry from being gentlemen(except Leo, whose demeanor may be exceptional of those standards).

"Oh,Oh, me Next...ME NEXT" cried the giddy pony who could not stop bouncing "Guess what my name is? Can you guess it? Huh? HUH? l bet you can't, so l'm gonna tell you- l'm the one and only - Pinkie Pie!" she cheered as she pulled her party cannon out of nowhere and shot off confetti- much to Donatello's amazement, seeing his jaws drop in shock.

"My name is Fluttershy...and...it's nice to meet you" said delicate colored pegasus pony, hanging her head low, and barely speaking above a whisper, which thankfully, the boys were able to hear, thanks to their ninjitsu training.

Twilight stepped forward, speaking with a friendly, yet authoritative tone " Well, now that you've met us, and we told you _our _names, would you mind if we asked yours?"Seeing Leo eye her intently, as if trying to probe into her soul, making her gulp nervously. Clearing her throat, she continued " l realize this is all very strange for us, but why don't we just try to make the best of this and try to be friends through this?" She then extended her hoof towards Leo, who looked at it, then at her.

'Wow, she's definitely a composed leader by the sounds of it. Definitely gets right to the point...hmmm...becoming their "friends" may be the only way to get the answers we need...and the solution to our situation." He could feel the eyes of everyone on him, especially his brothers, and could sense their emotions- Mikey hopeful and optimistic; Donnie curious and calculating possible outcomes, and Raph...well, he had a 'what's it gonna be Fearless?' expression on his face that Leo was all too familiar with.

Taking a deep breath, he finally responded, figuring they were trustworthy, and he really didn't have any other choice.

" My name's Leonardo, Leo for short, and these are my brothers, Raphael...

Raph nodded his head and smirked at them."'Name's Raph for short. 'Sup?" he asked, looking at Fluttershy in particular, who looked down nervously. He mentally cursed himself- this was not the reaction he hoped for. 'Oh, well' he shrugged 'there's always next time'.

Leo continued..."Then Donatello..."

Donnie squirmed a little nervously,,"Hi, l'm Donnie." was all he said, causing Pinkie to rush up, speaking rapidly.

"Hi?! ls that all you can say. l bet you can say a whole lot more if you put your mind to work. You look really smart! You don't strike me as the shy type but hey? Who am l to talk? Do l look like l came from a rock farm? No way, golly- day! l'm came from Party Corner...before that it was the lake, then City hall, and Fluttershy's cottage and-"

She was cut off by Rainbow shoving a cupcake in her mouth.."Mmmmm..." she mumbled as she chewed the tasty treat.

Rainbow chuckled "Yup, the one sure way to let others talk", causing Mikey to laugh.

Leo sighed "...last, but not least, Michelangelo".

Mikey scoffed playfully "Aww...none of you have to call me by my full name...l only get called that when l mess up or l'm in trouble..." causing the other ponies to laugh, except his brothers who only groaned slightly "... l go by many names, but my favorite is Mikey...or , which earns me Raph's nickname, She-"

"Okay Mikey, l'm sure they don't wanna hear everyone of your nicknames..." cut in Raph, chuckling nervously, glancing at the giggling mares, one in particular. "...or about your mutant creations, like Dr. Cluckingsworth, or Ice-cream Kitty..."

This created confused expressions among the girls, who had never heard of ice cream.

"What in the hay feather is ice-cream?" asked Applejack, as the other girls nodded in agreement.

Now it was the boys' turn to be shocked. What kind of sick deprived fantasy world was this to never have heard of lce cream? Well, not that they hadn't been been there at one point in life, but if not ice cream...then at least..

"Ice cream is a cold, creamy concoction consisting of frozen cream, sugary substances and colored dyes, that is generally eaten as dessert..." rambled Donnie.

"Ooooo...it sounds yummy! l love things that are yummy!" shrieked Pinkie, jumping high into the air.

"Trust me, it's amazing, especially since the creation of lce-cream Kitty..."

"O my gosh! You have a Kitty! l love kittens!" shrieked Fluttershy excitedly, rushing up to Mikey'

"Umm...l used to have a turtle." said Raph, trying to get Fluttershy's attention, yet failing miserably, as she continued..

"Well, actually, l love all animals, they're my best friends!"explained Fluttershy, who realized she had gotten carried away.

While surprising everyone with her outburst, none was more surprised than Raph, who growled softly at the attention Mikey was getting from her, a growl which was unheard by everyone but Mikey, who just smiled, knowing exactly what caused Raph's reaction, seeing how Raph reacted meeting Fluttershy. Hehe, he was gonna enjoy tormenting Raph - after all, how many times had Raph gotten under _his_ shell?

Okay, so no major events came to mind- usually Mikey was getting under Raph's well, no reason he couldn't get on his nerves now...as long as Raph wanted to stay on Fluttershy's good side, Raph had to be nice to him around her...the others too, but her especially, judging by the way he looked at was this fire was gonna be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hey y'all, sorry about the false alert on last chapter...l realized l made a huge error an as soon as l realized it ,l went to delete the previous chapter and fix what l did...at least l'm honest about it...sorry STARGIRL.**

**STARGIRL: That's okay...**

**Me: Phew, for a second l thought...**

**STARGIRL: I'll find a way to even the score...in my own way and time...**

**Me(gulping, looks at turtles): Please, help me...**

**Turtles: Hey, don't drag us into this! We're just here for the story!**

**Me(rolls eyes): Yay...my heroes in a half shell...or pony tails...or horse hoof...get it? *sings 2012 TMNT theme song tune*...ponies with the horse hooves...PONY POWER!**

**STARGIRL: Yeah...not really buying it. **

**Me: Yeah, it was awkward...*clears throat*...anyways,on with the next chapter!**

The former turtles, currently ponies, stared in amazement at these six mares, who were so ready to be on friendly terms with them, after just meeting them. That fact in itself was amazing to them, considering they had spent their entire lives being rejected and feared from the majority, and merely accepted by a mere few. To have friendship and acceptance so readily and easily offered...well...it was too good to be true...at least Leo thought so. The others were probably more curious and eager, especially Mikey. Donnie, heh, Leo had to admit, he was enjoying Donnie's confused and frustration to some extent at the hyper-active pink pony, hopping around and darting back and forth. Yup, this pony would definitely give Donnie a run for his money, trying to make sense of everything and analyze her, as if she was a new species to be discovered. Yup, typical Donnie. He was surprised by Raph though...he seemed like he really wanted to murder Mikey, but was actually trying to control his temper, by being nice to Mikey, the latter grinning mischievously, while Raph kept trying to join the conversation Mikey and the pale yellow pony , who seemed to light up at whatever they were conversing about. He couldn't help but wonder what was going through his hot-headed brother's mind.

Meanwhile, Raph was on the borderline from nearly losing his cool, and exploding! He couldn't believe Mikey was purposely keeping him out of the conversation, constantly changing it from one topic to another...like that crazy pink pony. Not that it wasn't normal...hey Mikey was by far the most conversational, fun one of the bunch, whose personality could make anyone feel at ease.

No, what was driving Raph crazy, was that every time he seemed to get Fluttershy's attention, Mikey would take it away, by saying something like...well, anything, whether it was about animals, or some other form of nonsense, which he tried to tune in on...but was struggling with to be honest. Hey, being a mutated turtle, and formerly having a pet turtle didn't exactly look too great as far as animal smarts. He was however, becoming in listening to her explain her experiences with some animals...even if he couldn't remember a word of it. He was too busy watching her eyes light up, and listening to her soft, sweet voice...

'Wait, what?! Geez, he only met her less than an hour ago, and he was already going soft...there was no way he'd let himself live that one down. Why, if they'-

He snapped out of his thoughts, hearing her laugh, which made him scowl. 'l shoulda been the one causing her to do that', he thought. lt infuriated him, knowing that she was enjoying his brothers attention. He was way more interesting than Mi- 'Wait, am l...' Raph shook his head furiously '..no, there's no way I shell that l'm jealous of that shell-brained, comic-reading, prank-pulling..."

"Raph.."

Snapping out of his grumbling thoughts, he responded quickly to Fluttershy's questioning tone almost too quickly "Yeah, what's up?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound conspicuous...but seeing the devilish grin on Mikey's face, he wouldn't have bet on it.

"Well, hate to break the group up, but there are other wonderful peo...err...ponies, that require my unique enthusiastic charm..." he said in a phony british accent, as he made a dramatic bow, causing Fluttershy to giggle, making Raph's face go red from anger, walking off in the direction of Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Donnie, leaving Raph and Fluttershy in awkward silence.

"Umm Raph..." began Fluttershy nervously, starting to look down.

This didn't suit well with Raph, so he tried to lighten up the mood " What's the matter, cat got your tongue Fluttershy?" causing Fluttershy to look up in confusion.

Raph groaned, as he smacked his forehead 'Snap! Why did l say that? That was so lame! Even Mikey would have laughed at that lousy attempt to cheer someone-'

"Umm, no... l was just going to ask about your pet turtle Spike...Mikey said that your pet was your best friend...l can't imagine how hurt you must have been after the accident that separated you two...it must have been lonely"

Raph didn't expect her to sympathize with him, but he certainly wasn't going to complain...he finally had a common ground with her, he just needed to keep going on that. Out of the corner, he could see Mikey grinning knowingly. Then, Raph realized that Mikey had actually been helping him...the goof.

Raph turned his attention back to Fluttershy,, and smirked "Ya know, it was hard ta get used to, not having Spike to speak to...l could tell him everything, and he never judged me...my brothers were there ta support though.

"It must have been wonderful having all your brothers..." she said, smiling up at him, causing Raph to smile...he could definitely get used to, as long as his brothers didn't find out.

Mikey looked over at Raph and Fluttershy, knowing that his work was done. He enjoyed messing with Raph, although he could definitely tell when it was time to stop. He figured he'd do something nice for him, so he was testing the different conversation topics, trying to see what interested her most, and comparing them to his hot-headed brother. When he mentioned Raph having Spike, he could definitely tell she lit up...bingo! He could tell Raph was too busy fuming to realize that he was the center of the conversation, hey, that worked to Mikey's plan just fine...this may just be the best prank he's pulled yet! He wondered if that blue winged pony, Rainbow Dash, liked pranks. She seemed awesome. After all, if someone actually had the guts to stand up and challenge Raph, then that in itself was awesome! So, after excusing himself from that group, he trotted over to where Donnie, Pinkie, and Rainbow were. He could tell Donnie was getting frustrated with Pinkie's excited jumping and rapid conversational skills...he bet that she could talk as fast as he could go on his skateboard...which was really, really fast.

"...and then the stars were all like...WOW! Then everything started going crazy, and the stars started spiraling all crazy-like, and we were all like *AAHH*.. then we saw a light, which kept getting brighter, which was odd, because we weren't dead, but we coulda been...then everything was all dark and all, then we kept tripping over something, which we thought we were tripping over each other, but when the lights came back on, you guys were here, and we were all-like *GASP* and then we stepped back while you guys woke up...When you guys were all up, we met you."

The whole time she was talking, she was narrating it, using her forelegs to demonstrate, darting back and forth around in the group.

Pinkie said in a dramatic low voice..." it was a doozy of a magic show, but something went wrong...l know Twilight can fix this...l'm absolutely-positively sure Twilight can fix this."

Poor Donnie had finally lost it. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE...THIS WHOLE SITUATION IS UNREALISTIC! THERE'S NO SUCH THING AS MAGIC! IT'S ALL A TRICK OF THE EYE, A MIND TRICK I TELL YOU!"

By now, everyone in the room was gaping at Donnie, as his horn started glowing, and shooting sparks of electricity all through the room, due to his frustration. He couldn't help it- he was used to a world where science and math made everything make sense...now he and his brothers were trapped in a different dimension, with different forms, with strange ponies, one who was breaking every logical thing he knew. This was too much to handle...

He didn't realize he was causing chaos, as sparks started flying in every direction, until it was too late. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't, and everyone gasped as a large bolt of electricity shot straight towards Twilight!

**Me: Well, l may be bad at last-minute parodies, but at least l can write a pretty good story..not the best, but still pretty darn good! Despite all this l may be picking Raph and Twilight more than l should...eh, they're pretty tough, l'm sure they can handle it...**

**STARGIRL: Well, you have a point there...**

**Raph and Twilight: HEY!**

**Me: ANYWAYS, new topic...STARGIRL l've gotta say this before l forget...that story of yours, "Remembered", is turning out pretty darn good if l do say so myself...**

**STARGIRL: Are you saying that because the story's really awesome, or because you're co-writing it as well?**

**Me: Uhh...both l guess...l love the fact l get to help write this...but l really do think that your story plot is great! l'd definitely recommend this!**

**STARGIRL: To me, or the readers?**

**Me: The readers of course...*Gasps* OMG...THE READERS! **

***Clears throat, faces audience* **

**Thank you guys so much for reading this...it really means a lot...**

**Donnie: Hey, if you guys remember WOLFJADE28's(aka Me) old story** **"Remembering the sun will shine", then you'll enjoy STARGIRL LOVES DONNIE's (blushes) story "Remembered"...its co-written by WOLFJADE28, and it is about me...it'd mean a lot to all of us if you guys checked it out and let us know what you think!**

**Me(sniffling): Thank you Donnie...you're awesome...**

**Donnie: l know...**

**Mikey(pouting): Hey, what about me? Am l awesome too?**

**Me and STARGIRL: YES!**

**Mikey(cheering): BOOYAKASHA!**

**Me: read and review please...pretty please...pretty please with a pizza on top?**

**Tuertles, and STARGIRL: Enough already, just stop begging them...**

**Mikey: and don't give them the pizza hidden on the bottom shelf of the fridge...l hid that for me!**

**Raph: WHAT!? Why l oughtta...**

**Mikey: oops...hehe...l mean...uhh...IT'S MINE! NOOO...**

**All turtles are now racing towards the fridge, each trying to be the first to the pizza.**

**Me: Boys... Anyway's, don't forget to read and review folks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Wow! l can't believe you all are enjoying this story so much! Thank you all so much for the amazing support and reviews! They all mean so much, and they add motivation for me to continue!**

**Let's all not forget our central stars...****Leonardo...**

**Leo: Good day everyone!**

**Me:...Raphael...**

**Raph: What's up Shell-Heads?**

**Me: Hey!**

**Raph smirks***

**Me(rolls eyes): ...continuing...give a round of applause for Donatello...**

**Donnie(blushing): Hello everyone...**

**Me: Let's not forget about-**

**Mikey(cheering loudly): BOOYAKASHA! What up, dudes and dudettes?**

**Me: Michelangelo, comin' to you live folks! (A_pplause and multiple cheers)_**

**STARGIRL: Hey, you forgot your other guest stars in the story...**

**Me(confused): Wait, who'd l forget?**

**Mane six stare at me with unamused expressions**

** Rainbow Dash: AHEM...**

**Me(blushing): Oh yeah...hehe...The Mane Six everyone!**

**Rarity(horrified): What!? No individual, glamorous introductions for us?**

**Raph: Eh, go cry on a pillow...(turtles laugh)**

**Rarity(whining voice, then righteous indignation): Hey...ugh, men.**

**Me: Ahem, l promise to make it up to you...hopefully before Raph has anymore sarcastic input...**

**Raph: Dream on kid!**

**Me: You know, you're gonna regret being such a wise crack...just wait...here's chapter 6 y'all!**

"Everypony, look out!" cried Applejack, as her and the other mares try running to the exit, stopping just as a purple spark turned the door into a thick slice of pizza.

"Dude, Donnie, chill! You gotta calm down dude, you're freakin' us out dude!" hollered Mikey as a spark came flying towards him, which he dodged, which transformed a vase into a bowl of ice cream, gaining the attention of Pinkie Pie, who couldn't resist the cold, colorful mystery.

Bouncing up to the colorful bowl, she took a cautious lick, as her eyes lit up, and her tail twitched in happiness.

"Mmmm, yummy!" she exclaimed as she scooped the bowl up and took off, eating as she ran.

Meanwhile, Donnie was too stressed to pay attention to what was happening, as sparks continued flying in random directions- and by random, meaning towards the others, who were scattering.

"Donnie, snap out of it!" shouted Raph, as he looked at Donnie with slight fear in his eyes. He knew his genius brother well enough to know that he'd never hurt anyone, let alone friends and family. He also knew that when trying to overthink things, Donnie was very difficult to calm down.

He glanced around, to notice Fluttershy carefully approaching Donnie, talking in a calm, gentle, voice, which Raph may have found fascinating, had he not realized that Fluttershy was putting herself in a potentially dangerous situation. Not caring what happened to him, he began running towards her.

"Donnie, l know you're a little upset, and l understand this is all new to you, but if you can, l want you to take a deep breath, and-"

"Fluttershy, look out!" cried Raph, racing towards Fluttershy, as a spark flew straight towards Fluttershy. Not taking any chances , Raph took a daring leap, shoving Fluttershy down as he felt a electrifying jolt course through his body/ The one thing going through his mind though was Fluttershy shouting his name in a terrified tone.

Meanwhile, Rainbow decided it was tome to end Donnie's ordeal.

"Hey, knock it off you bully!" shouted Rainbow Dash, flying full force in Donnie's direction. Her plan was to catch Donnie off guard and distract him, giving the others time to come up with a plan.

Unfortunately, she felt something crash into her side before she could reach her target.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" she asked angrily, as she looked over to see Mikey getting up staring at her, with a mischievous yet serious look on his face.

"No one hurts my brothers, not if l can help it." Mikey said as a matter-of factly, with a glimpse of humor within his eyes. Although he was the family fun guy, pranking his brothers and such, he had his moments where he was just as protective and loyal to family as his brothers, which was a side of his he didn't often show.

Rainbow didn't wanna admit it, but she was slightly impressed at Mikey's interference...no one ever dared to challenge, let alone intercept her actions...unless it was one of her friends. Here this stallion with the sky-blue eyes had just intercepted her, and wasn't phased to tell her his input...that was a refreshing change. 'Maybe he ain't such a bad guy..l could definitely bear hanging out with him' she thought, as she watched Mikey approach the purple-maned stallion.

Leo was watching this...there was no way he could allow anybody to get hurt...granted, everything that was "sparked" by Donnie's outburst just transformed into random things, and though they weren't transformed into dangerous things, the room was beginning to look like a circus with running mares, objects turning into random objects, such as pizza, much to Mikey's delight, as he side- tracked from Donnie, to the pizza-door, eating out a way to escape. He wondered where Raph had disappeared to, but was ultimately distracted by all the chaos in the room...he noticed Twilight trying to calm everyone down, but not being able to gain anyone else's attention. Leo almost felt sorry for her- he often faced that same situation with his brothers.

'There's gotta be a way to keep everyone safe, without hurting Donnie...maybe a force field bubble...or...'

He felt something powerful course through him, and he stomped his foot, grunting in pain, as he felt pressure rush to his head, and his horn began turning blue.

"LEO, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" cried Mikey, watching his oldest brother grunted in pain, and began giving off a blue glow with his horn, as it began to get increasingly bright.

Leo pain kept getting stronger, but his feet remained where they were, unmoving.

"I...DON'T...KNOW...ERAUUUGGGHHH!"

Everyone stopped, staring in awe as they watched a bright blue light move towards Donnie, engulfing him in a blue illuminated force field dome.

"Wow, dude, how'd you do that?" Mikey asked incredulously. He was often amazed at what his brother were capable of, but this...since when was magic in anyone's list mastered skills?

Twilight walked up to Leo, staring at him in curious wonder, yet disbelief "Unbelievable! You created a force field?! Do you know how long it took me just to create a small one? This one is big enough to protect at least three ponies! How did you do that? Have you even practiced magic before?"

Before Leo could reply, Mikey answered "Dudette, we just came from an entirely different world, with mutated people and animals, ninjas and alien robots...not a hint of magic to be found, unless you're watching a TV show."

Leo felt a little dizzy and weak, but gradually overcame it as he listened to Mikey, and looked over at his genius brother still having a powerful mental breakdown. 'Donnie out of control, check...Mikey babbling his head off...check. Raphael...RAPHAEL!'

With a near panicked expression, Leo began to look around..."Where's Raph?" he asked.

Mikey and the others began to feel a little guilty for not noticing anything earlier...with the exception of Fluttershy...who was holding something, in her hooves, trying to say something, but not being heard, as usual.

"Dudes, he was just here, he wouldn't have ran..." Mikey said, walking and looking around the room.

"We'll help you look for him...it's the least we can do." offered Twi, as she went to the rooms entrance, hearing a small noise in the strange substance...

"Ohhhh...l don't think my tummy can handle any more searching...but...l must...must...eat more..." groaned Pinkie, who was holding her rounded tummy, with her muzzle covered with colored stains.

"My goodness, just look at this mess..." lamented Rarity...looking around..

"Umm...guys...l think-" started Fluttershy, but was cut off.

"Come on guys, lets find Red-Head before he gets too lost...bet I"ll find him first!" challenged Rainbow, flying down looking for the temperamental one.

"Guys, if you could just-" Fluttershy tried to speak, but was cut off by several voices at once.

" You are so on Dash...no one beats me in races.." chimed Mikey, returning to his old self again at the prospects of a race...that he could do with amazing speed...having had so much practice running from Raph all those unnumbered times.

"Oooh...a game...l love games. Count me in!" cheered Pinkie, immediately regaining her crazy spunky self.

"Could somebody please just-" protested Fluttershy, still holding something in her delicate hooves

"Let's see...last one to find Raph has to...do the others bidding for an entire day, READY SET GO!" shouted Rainbow as she sped off.

"Better be ready to lose.." shouted Mikey in response, speeding off in the opposite direction.

Poor Fluttershy was beside herself in frustration- she kept trying to tell everyone something important...she just wished she could be heard for once...this being ignored and unheard business was absolutely ridiculous, sometimes she just wanted to-

"Fluttershy, what's that you're holding?" asked Spike, who had just came into the room, somehow oblivious to the mess surrounding him, seeing Fluttershy doing her little dainty 'scream'- at least if you could call it that...Fluttershy was never very loud.

Unable to say anything due to frustration and relief, she merely opened her hooves up, revealing a cockroach, who was crawling around in circles rapidly and making loud squeaking noises, almost like it was freaking out. The interesting thing about it, was instead of it being an ugly shade of brown( public apology to people who actually like cockroaches), it had a fiery-red hue to it...wait a minute, wasn't there someone else who had that color?

Spike was sure that cockroach seemed familiar...huh, weird, right? He shrugged the thought, and walked on, munching on sapphires, not paying attention to where he was going, bumped into something.

"Oops, pardon me- woah..." he stopped, staring at the blue force field in front of him, with a purple-maned unicorn, stomping around, shooting off blasts that merely bounced off the inner walls.

"Twilight, what's going on? This place is a mess!" he asked, finally noticing the state of the place, and wondering what every-pony was looking for- obviously something important.

Twilight finally noticed Spike's arrival.

"Oh good, Spike! You can help us look for Raph- he's missing, but he should be around here somewhere-"

Spike was trying to piece everything together, but was shocked to see an blue- maned alicorn coming up behind her.

"Twilight, look out! Behind you!" Spike cried, alarmed at the stranger coming up from behind.

"Whoa, take it easy...l'm not going to hurt anyone...l'm Leo" said the stranger.

"Whoa, a dragon?! Sweet! Hey dude, l'm Mikey, the purple one in the blue bubble is our brother Donnie, you've met Leo, and l would introduce Raph to you, but we're still looking for him...have you seen him?" asked Mikey, pulling on his pleading puppy face, making Pinkie giggle.

Spike looked at the three new ponies, from the blue, to the orange, then the trapped purple one...wait a sec...

"Was the other one red by any chance?" he asked, eyes widening in shock. If what he thought was true, then they were definitely in for a shock.

Everyone stared in awe and disbelief. "Woah, dude, are you a mind-reader?" asked Mikey " What am l thinking right now?

"Ow..." Leo smacked Mikey on the back of the head, grinning awkwardly.

"Man, now l see why Raph enjoys this so much..." Leo said...

"Hey...that's Raph's job...you stink at it!" Mikey whined, causing Rainbow to snicker.

"Mikey, we're getting off track here" Leo reminded the youngest. Turning to Spike he asked "How did you know what his color was? Did you see him?"

Spike nodded slowly "l think so...you should ask Fluttershy." he said pointing at the mare whose eyes widened as everyone in the room turned to stare at her with expectancy

"Well, where is he dudette?" Mikey asked, as Fluttershy looked down into her hooves, slowly opening them for everyone to see a fire- red cockroach crawling around in circles.

"He's right here." she whispered, causing everyone to gasp in disbelief.

**_Me: Dun, dun, DUN! Raph has now been transformed into his biggest fear...hehe, aren't l an evil one?_**

**_Donnie(pretend gasps): YOU MONSTER!_**

**_Me: Hehe...come on, l can't be the only one who thinks this is hysterical!_**

**_Raph (squeaking furiously): ..._**

**_Me(looking down at him): Awww, look at the wittle buggy, he's so cute crawling around in his little circles...well l think he likes it!_**

**_Raph furiously squeaks louder: ..._**

**_Leo: Twilight, can you change him back?_**

**_Twilight: l think so...unless WOLFJADE 28 says otherwise..._**

**_Mikey: WAIT! Let the viewers vote...do we really need a hot-tempered pegasus on our hands?_**

**_Applejack: Uhhh. don't ya mean hooves?_**

**_Rarity: l hardly believe this is a time to stress about technical terms darling..._**

**_Rainbow: and this coming from a pony with a personal fainting couch?_**

**_Rarity(horror gasp): Dashie! How could you?!_**

**_Fluttershy: Hello...if any of you readers have any comments, they would be very appreciated..._**

**_Me: l also want to apologize for being late...l have been facing severe writers block...still am in some areas, but l promised myself a new chapter to everyone on my birthday..._**

**_Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY WOLFJADE28!_**

**_Me: Thanks y'all, and l hope you enjoy the new chapter!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me- Hello, and welcome one and all to 'Wishing Stars' chapter 7, featuring our special guests...give it up for...The Mane Six everybody!**

***Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie, Rarity, and Fluttershy all walk down a red carpet, with a spotlight shining down on them***

**Rarity: Now this is what l call an entry...**

**Mikey(whispers to me): l can do way better...watch this...**

***Throws a smoke bomb, and re-appears in a cloud of smoke in front of the Mane six, causing them to cough and sputter**

**Mikey(oblivious to what's happening): "Let's hear it for the turtle...BOOYAKASHA!"**

**Leo: Mikey! Pay attention! You're making everyone cough because of the smoke bobs...**

**Me: Sheesh Mikey, how many bombs did you throw down?**

**Mikey(chuckles nervously): Uhh...hehe...all of them**

**Donnie(yelling):What?! That was the last batch! lt took me forever to make those!**

**Mikey: Well, can't you just take forever to make some more?**

**Donnie(eye twitches): HOW CAN I MAKE MORE SMOKE-BOMBS WHEN I DON'T EVEN HAVE ANY FINGERS?!**

***Donnie starts moving towards Mikey, angry and ready to tackle him**

**Mikey: Hehe...Donnie...take it easy...nonononono...AAAUUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!**

***takes of running**

**Donnie(chasing after him, only to bounce off sides of force field): GET BACK HERE!**

**Leo: Wow, Raph is pretty quiet...**

**Twilight: That's because he's still a cockroach...**

**Leo(turns red): Oh yeah...heh...guess we should turn him back...**

**Me: l'll get to that...but Donnie's not finished with his tantrum...gotta fix that first...**

**Raph-roach: Squeaks furiously**

**Me: Hey, don't rush me...sheesh...here's chapter 7 everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews...it means a lot, and keeps me motivated...have fun!**

They all stared at the panicked cockroach crawling in Fluttershy's hooves.

"Wow...l've never seen anything like this..." exclaimed Twilight before suddenly pausing to think. Truth was, she had seen similar things, but nothing quite compared to this transformation spell. These stallions didn't even seem to be familiar with the idea of being ponies, let alone using magic.

"Awwwww...Raphie's so tiny...bwahahahahaha..." Mikey cooed, followed by hysterical laughter.

"I bet you're just loving this Raph...now you're a cockroach...it's actually a good look for you...definitely an improvement...hahaha".

"At least one of us is enjoying this..." said Leo, as Raph squeaked furiously at Mikey, trying to get to him, but Fluttershy cupped her pale hooves over him, thus stopping him.

"l'm so sorry Raphael...but this is just until we find a way to fix you...l mean, get you back into your normal form" she added, seeing that Raph stopped fighting and froze, as if in fear. She could feel him relax after she added the latter part to her statement. She silently wondered what his life was like. What caused him to lose his temper so easily? Why did he take the transforming blow for her, after only just meeting her? She didn't want to say anything, but she felt some sort of attraction to the red- manned stallion, or at least a sense of admiration...she couldn't help but admire his bravery

Meanwhile, Applejack was standing outside the force field surrounding Donnie. She felt bad for him- he must be feeling pretty confused and scared, she thought, as she placed her hoof on the wall, causing Donnie's eyes to widen in curiosity, and something else as she smiled sympathetically at him.

"Hey Donnie...l'm sorry this is the way we had to get y'all to calm down...l reckon this is a pretty big change for you an' your brothers...but we need you to calm down and trust us...l promise we ain't gonna hurt y'all, but we need to work together if we're gonna get through this..."

Inside the bubble, Donnie watched and listened as the country mare gently talked rationally and listened with undivided attention. He liked how she didn't try to ignore the situation, but, like he would normally do, find a way to work through the problem at hand...there was something about her that struck him as a person with incredible trustworthiness...the least he could do was listen to her respectfully. He couldn't help but wonder why she was bothering to try helping him at all- usually he was the one helping everyone else...he had to admit it was nice to have someone try and help him for once. Even from a cute mare from an entirely different universe.

Meanwhile, Applejack couldn't help but notice how quickly Donnie had calmed down...it was kind of cute to see him calm down that quickly...it kind of reminded her of when Apple Blossom was a tiny filly, and how Applejack would comfort her when she was upset...she missed those good old days. Donnie had reminded Applejack of one particular time when Apple Blossom had freaked out on a terrible stormy night, not knowing what a thunderstorm was...granted, she didn't start transforming everything in sight, but both freaked out more out of fear than anger...and to Applejack, even the greatest of stallions had a bit of colt within...and it was refreshing to her to see someone let out their true feelings rather than try to hide them in a false attempt to seem tough.

Donnie looked past Applejack, and noticed for the first tie the mess he had created...granted, it was an accident, but he couldn't help but be embarrassed as he remembered his loss of control.

"Umm...geez, l really messed up this time, huh?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Yup...but we all do that every now and then." She replied.

Donnie looked at her incredulously "Trashing places, making them look like war-ones?!"

Applejack chuckled, causing Donnie to blush " 'course not...l was talking about messing up. You probably didn't even realize what you were doing when you freaked out...unicorns using magic for their first time don't have much control of their magical abilities either...and with you being a full-grown stallion, you're magic is probably stronger than most fillies and colts who happen to be unicorns..." she trailed off, thinking about how crazy this all was.

Meanwhile, the others were huddled around Raph, who was crawling around Fluttershy in a calm manner...considering he was a cockroach and all.

"So, how do we change him back to normal?" asked Leo, concerned about his hot-headed brother.

Twilight sighed "It actually shouldn't be too hard...l've transformed things before...it would just be a matter of keeping him still..."

Mikey spoke up " l think the real question here should be if we all really want to change him back...after all, he's much more better looking this way...not to mention, he is soooo much quieter..."with that, Rainbow and Pinkie started laughing as he smiled mischievously, yet innocently.

Fluttershy frowned..." l don't think that's a very nice thing to say, given the situation...think of how poor Raph feels..." she trailed off, causing the others to feel a bit ashamed.

Inside Raph's mind, emotions and thoughts were all swirling like a raging tornado. He had begun wishing he was big enough to pummel Mikey... until Fluttershy spoke up for him, which made him feel...well, he wasn't even sure how to describe it...she was not only beautiful, but also sweet and gentle...geez, was this how Donnie felt with April?

When that beam headed towards her, he didn't even think twice...he wouldn't stand to see anyone get hurt, but something inside him panicked seeing that look of terror on her face.

However, he nearly panicked when he found himself looking up at a very big Fluttershy. When he realized he had six legs now instead of four, or even two, which would have been preferable, he nearly fainted, seeing how he was now his worst nightmare...what kind of sick joke was karma and fate trying to play on him? First a pegasi, now a _cockroach?!_ This was almost too much...

"Alright, everyone stand back...Fluttershy, explain to Raph what'll happen please? You seem to be the best with calming people down..."

"Of course she is! After all, she did take out that dragon that was polluting Ponyville!" Rainbow cheered!

This caught Mikey's interest, though he couldn't say whether it was the prospect of an actual, fire-breathing dragon being fought by someone other than him, or the awesome pegasi mare herself.

Before Mikey could say anything though,Rarity joined in "Or what about the time she tamed Discord? Oh my, was that crazy..."

Pinkie shook her head "No...that was pure chaos...funny, considering he's the Lord of Chaos..."

This caused Leo to frown- "Lord of Chaos? That doesn't sound-"

"Did somebody call me?" a loud, eeringly cheerful voice asked, as it filled the room, alerting the ninjas into full attack stance.

**Raph- What the shell?!**

**Mikey(gasps)- Raph! Language! We are in the presence of ladies...**

**Me- Umm, guys, can you still use shell references? l mean, since you technically aren't turtles anymore...well, not in this world...universe...call it what you will, but l think we all get the message here...**

**Donnie- Well, technically, this is your story...you can, and l hate to admit it, can do anything in this story with us, or the others...**

**Rainbow- SHE CAN WHAT?!**

**Leo(smugly)- Well, she can do and say pretty much anything, as long as it's appropriate, and she makes sure she says she doesn't own us...**

**Me(stops writing)- WHAT?!**

**Donnie- What's that?**

**Me(tries to hide paper and ask innocently)- What's what? No, no Mikey, don't you...hey, give it back!**

***Mikey snatches my paper, begins to read...**

**Mikey(reads aloud)- " Operation: Ownership...step-by step process in gaining ownership rights...step 1- locate original creators...**

**Donnie- Are you seriously considering carrying this out? **

**Me-Oh, no, no, l couldn't possibly...*coughs 'not..yet..'**

**Twilight- We all heard that...**

**Me- Dang it...Hope you enjoyed the chapter y'all...lemme know what you think...**

**Pinkie- In other words...READ AND REVIEW FOLKS! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rainbow- Hey! Did you really have to invite him into this?**

**Discord- HEY! I have feelings too you know...**

***He conjures up a cartoon heart that starts crying***

**Rarity- This place is already in a state of chaos without his help, and l certainly don't think him being here is going to improve the situation.  
Dicord(indignantly)- Well, there's a relief l suppose...**

**Fluttershy- Well, we'll never know if you won't give him a chance...**

**Me- Seriously this place is nothing compared to Mikey's room...**

**Leo- How would you know about Mikey's room? *eyes me suspiciously***

**Me- Umm...you don't wanna know...**

**Donnie- Actually, l'm pretty sure he does want to know...**

**Me- Fine, but l don't wanna tell him...here's chapter...umm...what chapter number is this again?**

**Mikey(interrupts)- Here's a new chapter for you guys...let us know what you think...alright and we're out!**

**Me- Mikey, why'd you save my shell like that?**

**Leo- We all know you forget everything...shell, you'd forget your own head if it wasn't already attached.**

**Me- HEY!**

**Mikey- Isn't that what you're always saying?**

**Me- Yeah, but it doesn't mean l wanted to hear it from you guys...hey, why's that light red? MIKEY!**

***line out***

**_Onlooker POV-_**

**_"Did somepony call for me? How l do love it when l'm needed..."_**

As a gray headed creature appeared in the room, he looked around, looking entirely too happy for some.

"Hello Discord...what brings you here?" Twilight greeted the mixed- up draquonneci (no, l have no clue how that would be spelled)

"Pray, do tell us..." Rarity stated with a rather cool bluntness, combined with a politely graceful sarcasm that clearly showed her annoyance.

Rainbow Dash was less than pleased to see Discord...she still was upset at his betrayal when Tyrek(bear with me, some of these names are pretty tough) was trying to steal all equestrian magic...not that he didn't try to make amends when and where he could, but still, even after all the time that had passed since then, it was still hard to let go of her distrust towards Discord.

Somepony had to keep reality in check though, at least when it came to his, reputation, and she was the one for the job as far as she could tell.

"Aww man, really? Now, out of all the times you could have came, now's when you choose to come when the whole place is-"

"In absolute chaos! Isn't it absolutely glorious?!" Discord replied, all too cheerfully much to Rarity and Rainbow's distaste.

Looking around a the messy room, he looked at Twilight and exclaimed-

"Why Twilight, l absolutely adore the new renovations...it almost feels like home...except it could use a few changes, such as...

Snapping his clawed hand in midair, he summoned a comfy chair, and a nightstand, along with a glass of chocolate milk.

"There! Now it fees just like home, if l do say so myself..."

Drinking the glass, and then discarding the milk itself, Mikey could no longer hold back his confused, yet fascinated state of mind.

"Woah, dude, how'd you do that? What are you?"

Looking down, Discord could see the three new arrivals...and could sense there was another in the room, but not seeing another pony out of the ordinary, he decided to brush aside that minor thought.

"Ahh, you must be the new arrivals...magical imbalances always make my wings itch in the most terrible way..." he complained, flapping what he had for wings, which were kind of peeling, due to his constant itching at them.

"Oh my...they definitely look uncomfortable...that must have been awful" said Fluttershy, making Raph internally growl. Who was this thing, and how dare he get Fluttershy's attention.

Raph must have been squeaking and squirming a lot, for Discord began smiling like crazy, beginning to realize what happened to the other 'mystery being'.

"My my, aren't we a little small for such a large temper, Raphie?" he asked, causing everyone to gasp in surprise, with the exception of Raph, who squeaked his surprise.

Mikey was the first to respond..

"Woah, how'd you know his name dude? Can you actually read minds, or do you speak bug? Ooh...what's Raphie saying?"

Thankfully, no one could really understand the choice phrases which, could anyone understand, would have made even the most notorious of sailors blush(not a very good thing, in case anyone was wondering)

However, who was to deny that Raphael's squeaking sounded pretty cute, at least Fluttershy thought so secretly, who loved creatures of all nature, even the tiniest and most misunderstood.

Discord could tell any pony that.

Instead, Discord scoffed at the idea? "What do l look like, a bug whisperer? Of course l don't know what he's saying..."

Leo was not sure about this guy...what and who ever he was, seemed to know quite a lot for just meeting them.

"Then tell us, how do you know our names? We never told you..."

"Well l know _that..._" Discord replied indignantly " ...it's just so much fun knowing some things that no other pony does...l'm sure even the Fearless of the bunch has a few secrets that he hides from the others, am l not right Leonardo?" Discord questioned knowingly, knowing he struck a hidden nerve.

Unfortunately for his entertainment pleasure, Leo remained composed and undeterred, impressing even Twilight.

"That isn't relevant to what l asked...I'll repeat myself in case you didn't hear me the first time...

Whatever Discord had been expecting, it wasn't for Leo to grab a hold of his beard and drag him down to face level, causing the mares to gasp in shock.

**_"What...do you...know about us?" _**Leo asked Discord in such a way, that even Discord himself gulped nervously. Never had he been treated like that before, and was not really sure what to do about it for once in his infinite lifespan.

"Well, l for one, can sense magical imbalances...such as the Star show fiasco..." he said in a smug tone, glancing at Twilight, who was staring at the floor nervously...

"...nonetheless, l felt the imbalance when Twilight lost control...

"WELL WHY IN TARNATION DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING TO STOP IT?" demanded Applejack, stomping her hoof down.

"While l may be able to sense magical imbalances in Equestria, even l have my limitations..." Discord said with a huff, "there was nothing l could have done to stop it...besides, if l had stopped it, then you girls would have not met these four dashing stallions..."

At this, he teleported himself next to Rainbow Dash, batting his eyes mockingly at her with his paw and claw clasped, who socked him hard in the side.

...from a whole different world, if l might add..." he wheezed, causing Rainbow to smirk, and Mikey to smile.

"Wait, so you know where we're from, and you have magic powers...can't you transport us back to our own world?" Donnie asked, still trying to make sense of everything that had happened...without freaking out.

"Sorry...no can do, Donnie-boy..." Discord said with a wave of his paw.

"l may very well be the New and reformed Lord of Chaos, with an endless magical supply..." he started, proving his point by conjuring up a few objects, and performing all sorts of tricks, making them fluctuate in different sizes, and changing all sorts of things about them, such as color and wing presence, much to Mikey's fascination, Donnie's amazement, and Leo's horror.

"...however, even l am limited in what l can do. Sure, l can teleport myself anywhere..."

he popped up beside Leo, making him flinch in surprise.

"...and anytime...in this world." he continued

"However, teleporting into other worlds is not exactly my specialty, so to speak...l don't even know if Celestia herself can help you three..."

"Four...there's four of us..." said Leo, feeling a slight sense of failure and uncertainty on what to do at that point.

"Oh yeah...about that.." Discord began, clasping his hands together, and smiling evilly.

Before anyone could say anything, a bright flash surrounded Raph.

"RAPH!"

**Mikey- OMG! What is going on!? TELL US WHAT YOU THINK IS HAPPENING, AND YOU MAY BE ENTITLED TO A FREE COMPENSATION OF PURE AWESOMENESS, PROVIDED BY YOURS TRULY...**

**Me- Mikey...what are you doing?**

**Mikey- Umm...hope you guys loved the new chapter...thanks for stopping by...let us know what you think...later dudes!**

**Me- Ok...that was weird...oh well... ㈴1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me- Hey y'all...thought l'd give y'all a surprise here with a little something l'd like to call-**

**Pinkie(talking excitedly)- Ooohhh...a pie? A cake? A PIE CAKE!? **

***Pulls out a cake and pie seemingly out of nowhere, eats it***

**Pinkie- Mmmmm...yummy!**

**Me(stares in fascination)- l will never understand how you do that...**

**Applejack- The eating two things at once thing, or the pulling random things out of nowhere thing?**

**Me- The second one, though the first option is strangely intriguing as well.**

**Donnie- l can't understand how she does things like that...it's not scientifically possible!**

**Twilight- No, but it's Pinkie-possible...believe me when l say that some things have no explanation...you just have to accept them.**

**Discord(fake sniffles)- That was absolutely inspirational Twilight...Now, is it just me, or is this intro getting a bit lengthy...**

**Me- l think it's just you...**

***Everyone stares at me like 'really?'***

**Me(laughing my head off)- Okay, okay, l get it! Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing this story...l am really surprised that l am having so much fun writing this, and l hope you guys have as much fun reading it as l did writing it!**

**Spike- Well they would, if you'd give them the next chapter already!**

**Me- Okay okay, sheesh! Getting lectured by fictional characters...what's next, flying pigs singing Christmas carols?! ^.^**

**Hope you enjoy this one...happy reading one and all!**

**_Discord POV-_**

"RAPH!" Everyone shouted, as l used my magic to engulf the feisty one, otherwise known as Raphael, in a magical sphere of light_._

Despite my now glorious reformation and good behavior and all that goody two-shoe nonsense, l was getting a rather impish delight from the looks on their faces. Mix of horror, dash of fear, add a load of uncertainty, and you get a great feeling of satisfaction.

Anyways, once the light faded, instead of a cockroach standing in the center of the room, there was another, well, same guy actually, just as an emerald-colored stallion, with a rustled fire-red mane. lf l was to be completely honest, he was...exceptional in appearance.

What? I'm not about to give him credit when l don't need to.

"Raph!" everyone cheered happily. That reaction l was expecting.

What l wasn't expecting was Fluttershy flying up and hugging him.

"Oh my gosh! l was so worried! Are you okay?" she asked as she quickly pulled away and started looking at him to make sure he wasn't injured or with any other added features.

Sure, pamper the new guy with tons of attention...what did _he_ do that was so special? l'm the one who changed him back from being a bug...what kind of heroic attention was _I_ being lavished with? None! Not even a simple-

"Hey...umm...thanks sir..." l heard someone say. l looked at the pony who said it. None other than Bug-Boy himself was the one who offered that thanks. He had a thankful, as well as an embarrassed expression in his eyes. Hmmm...something tells me he doesn't like to thank people very much...apologizing must be worse for him. l might have to remember that in the future.

l thought l'd get on his nerves for a bit to rile him up...hehe, this'll be fun.

With a look of pretended surprise on my face, l teleported myself to the side of Raphael, who was looking very surprised and confused..

"What's that you say Raphael? l don't think l could quite hear you...hold on...just a minute...l may have something in my ear...hold on..."

I saw a look which clearly said 'what the heck?' as l pulled random things out of my left ear. An apple, a mirror, a toothbrush.

"Oh! l was wondering where that went.". l said as l began using the toothbrush to smooth out my beard. Hey, even a draconequis has to look their best at random gatherings between friends.

Well, after pulling several more things out of my ears, which earned a look of awe and amusement out of the audience before me. l was very entertained by the look of shock and disbelief on his face.

"What the... how'd you just..." stammered Raph disbelievingly.

"Well, l'd LOVE to answer that, but l'm afraid even you wouldn't be able to comprehend the magical prowess l possess . However, l would love for you to describe the world _you're _from, seeing as how this simple task put you and your brothers in a state of shock".

"Now wait a minute, how the shell did you-"

l gasped in pretend horror, fully enjoying Raph's response

"Why Raphael, watch your tongue...

At this l grabbed his tongue magically, and as it floated around him, a look of panic and anger came across his face.

"...we are, after all, in the presence of ladies..." l said smugly, as l returned his tongue to his mouth, after which he covered his mouth. l chuckled, but was interrupted by a very stern-looking Twilight.

"Discord...that's enough!" Twilight ordered, stamping her hoof down demandingly. Geez, TOUCH-Y!

Nevertheless, l went along and humored her.

"Alright Twilight, if you insist, but l will say that the fun was just getting started...l was going to-"

"Maybe another time Discord...after all, this is still very new to them" Fluttershy interceded, much to my secret delight, and Raphael's frustration. Yes, that glare was very recognizable.

"Anything for you dear Fluttershy...we are after all, best friends..." l said, reveling in the many faces of Raphael. l'd have to remember to watch this later. l knew exactly why Raphael was making them, and l didn't even need magic to tell!

Now, l know Fluttershy and l are merely friends, and she has never thought of me beyond that. Never has and *sigh* never will. Ha, doesn't mean l can't make it that much more of a challenge for him to earn her affections.

Discord the Matchmaker... a whole new form of Chaos, one which even Twilight can't find reason to be upset with.

After all, it's for a good cause.

l can tell Raphael likes her, but l want to see how this Raph and Fluttershy dynamic thing works. l also want to know how _much_ interest he has in her. also, if she has any for him in the same way.

As her official friend, and her unofficial Matchmaker, l was going to gauge their interactions, and l could tell l was going to enjoy this immensely, seeing as l was already getting on his nerves.

**_Raph POV- _**

l can't believe this...this thing... is he some kind of mutant?

He sure as shell wasn't no pony, or goat, or bird...he was a mumbo- jumbo mash-up creation...one that apparently had freaky magic...

Yeah, Donnie, it's magic...there is no scientific explanation for removing a tongue, having it float in mid-air, and the being able to re-attach it. Now _that _was just plain freaky!

I could tell Mikey was getting a kick out of this whack-job...not that l'm going to call him that out loud...l still want Fluttershy to like me, and l was in a state of shock as l felt her rush up to hug me after this Discord guy changed me back into a Pegasus again. Felt great to not be a bug at least.

Felt even better to have her come up and hug me like that, though l felt a little awkward too.

Hey, l beat up aliens and all sorts of other bad guys every day, along with my brothers. Not one day goes by where one of us doesn't get some kind of scrape, or nick or bruise.

Well, l sure wasn't used to any kind of attention being lavished on me...at least not like this. l kinda like it.

Though I'm not too sure of this Discord guy. I'm gonna keep an eye on him. l can't stand the way he gets under my shell...or fur, whatever you would call it. In a way, he's almost worse than Mikey...it's almost like he's intentionally trying to do everything he can to irritate me.

Well, he can try, but l'm not letting him or anyone else try to stop me from trying to get Fluttershy to like me as more than a friend...and with the way she hugged me, l think my chances may be pretty good.

**Twilight POV-**

I sighed- how was l going to fix this strange situation when l couldn't even explain how it happened- even Discord didn't know how it happened. l suppose if we just focus on getting along and helping these guys from wherever they're from, maybe a solution will come.

Besides, this may be a great learning opportunity to learn about a whole different world. What their lives are like, what the people and food are like. Oooh...this could be an opportunity of a lifetime!

First though, l think they need a place to stay...and food.

"Seeing how you four don't know how long you're staying, do you have a place to stay? lf not, there's more than enough room in the castle...you four could stay as guests if you like...

"ALRIGHT! We get to stay in a castle! Sweet!" cheered Mikey. l smiled at his child-like enthusiasm. Him and Pinkie would get along great.

"Wait, we're in a castle?" Raph exclaimed in disbelief, looking around him, taking in his surroundings. Well, l guess l should have said something earlier, but in my defense, it wasn't like that was the first thing on my mind.

"Wait, so if we're in a castle..." Donatello started, then Leo finished his forming question.

"...then there's royalty somewhere...may we speak with them?" Leonardo asked politely, stepping forth to look at me.

At first, l didn't answer, as l was busy noticing how blue his eyes were- there was a deep dark hue to it, but there was a certain quality in them that made them...attractive?

"Wait, do you mean to tell me that you haven't been properly introduced to them yet?" Discord asked, gaping in humored disbelief.

"She did introduce herself...did we miss something in Twilight Sparkle?" asked Raphael in a slightly challenging tone.

Discord summoned a nail file, and began filing his claws, as he spoke in a dis-interested tone.

"Oh...l don't know...maybe the _princess_ part..." he finished, reveling in my discomfort as the four of them gasped in shock.

Just what l needed- a reason for them to treat me differently.

**Me- Well, there you are guys...hope this wasn't too boring...l am getting a bit overwhelmed, as there are four potential, maybe five pairings in this...not to mention, l still cant figure out who to pair Donnie with...**

**Donnie- Hey! Don't l get a say in this?**

**Me- Maybe later, but as of right now, l'm a bit tossed up between Pinkie Pie or Applejack...**

**Applejack- Don't you think we should be allowed to choose?**

**Me- Of course, but maybe you readers will be able to help out! You can let me know what you think on this by your reviews who you think Donnie should be with...Applejack, or Pinkie? WHO and WHY?**

**Of course, l'd also like to know what YOU think about this story so far...l hope you like it! Thanks for reading and double thanks for reviewing ;D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me- Hey...guess what l just noticed?**

**Raph- That you're insane?**

**Twilight- That you've discovered what happened during that show that brought them here?**

**Leo- That you found a way to bring us home?**

**Me(excited)- No...even better!**

**Applejack- Well...what is it?**

**Me- This is the tenth chapter of "WISHING STARS!" I have kicked writers block in the face and managed to complete a grand total of ten chapters- starring the unlikely dual forces between TMNT and MLP!TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK! HAHA...I WIN! *fist-pumps air***

***Pinkie sets her confetti cannon off, as everyone else gets a 'really?' look on their faces?**

**Pinkie- What? l thought it was gonna be a really big thing...**

**Me- Hey! This is big!**

**Leo- To you or us?**

**Me- ALL OF US!**

**Raph- Agree to disagree...WOLFJADE still doesn't own us...despite what her diary says...**

**Me-(O.O)- WHAT! You were reading MY DIARY?!**

**Raph- Yup...and now l have some payback to catch up on...not smart to leave it on the kitchen table...**

**Me-Well...l hope you all enjoy the chapter while l find a way to retrieve my diary...GET BACK HERE...RAPHAEL, YOU ARE SO FINISHED WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU!**

**Raph(smirking)- Gotta catch me first...here's chapter 10 people...**

**Donnie- Before she forgets, a special shoutout goes to RATCHETSCRIBE for the encouraging reminders...**

**Donnie- Her polite way of nessecary pestering...**

**Me-(still chasing Raph)-...don't forget to mention RBBH and KERRYANNE!**

**Donnie- Fair enough...thanks for following and reading everyone! **

**Everyone- THANK YOU!**

_**Leo POV-**_

l was just as surprised as my brothers...Twilight didn't really strike me as a princess...sure, she was pretty, with her deep violet eyes, and her violet mane...but that didn't make her a princess...

"Wait...you're a princess?!" Donnie asked, dropped jaw, which Raph shut. At this, Pinkie giggled. I had to admit, Donnie's expression WAS pretty comical looking.

That Discord guy, looking smug as ever, decided to break the brief silence.

"Why, yes...might l have the honor of introducing..."

pausing for effect, he poofed a series of gold horns with red ribbons tied to them, which were sounding on their own, as Discord also summmoned a long red carpet, and a ridiculous costume on himself as hecontinued with a dramatic flare.

"...Princess Twilight Sparkle!" Discord said with a grand air.

He was looking at Twilight with an unmistakable gleam in his eye, the same one MIkey gets when he knows Raph's about to fall for one of his pranks. That look spelled trouble.

"Discord, please get rid of this..." Twilight said, glaring at him.

"Raising his hands and snapping his clawed hand, everything dissappeared as instantly as it had appeared.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make an impression on your behalf" he huffed.

Looking disconcerted, but quickly calming herself,Twilight spoke up.

"Yes...l am a princess now...even though l wasn't born one...l used to be a plain ordinary unicorn..." she started.

l couldn't help but admire how quickly she managed to regain her composure. There was definitely more to her than just being a princess.

Then the dragon, Spike, spoke up "..but Twilight...you were never plain...or ordinary..."

"l have to agree darling...no ordinary pony would have been able to figure out what to do when Nightmare Moon tried taking over Equestria...remember how confused everyone was when that happened?"

"Yeah...you were the only one who actually knew what was going on...and how to defeat her..." Rainbow chimed in.

"...and that made you so certain she was working with Nightmare Moon? You accused her of being a spy!" Applejack reminded Rainbow, whose face reddened.

"Hey, can you blame me? She was THE ONLY ONE who knew what was happening!" Rainbow defended.

Okay...this was interesting...apparently, Twilight wasn't always a princess...l could relate...l wasn't always the leader...Raph liked to lead in the games we played as kids. Somewhere in time though, that all changed...and this was before l asked Sensei on the first night we traveled up to the surface.

l really don't remember when it all changed...just that l had been more interested in training and sparring after l had gotten the katana...the weapon choice of a born leader.

"Wait...you just said you used to be a unicorn...so then how is it possible you have wings?" Donnie asked.

l had to admit l was curious too...but l really wanted to know why l had wings as well...maybe there was something she could share that would help answer that...

"Well, it kinda started when Twilight had been sent some special spell to fix from Starswirl the Bearded, who was once the most powerful wizard..." Applejack pointed, but trailing off as Twilight finished.

"..Well, the spell was incomplete, and l was asked to fix it. l cast it, not knowing what would happen, and at the time, it didn't seem like anything had happened. It wasn't until the next day that l had discovered it changed The Elements of Harmony, thus swapping everyone's Cutie marks..."

Okay, now l'm confused. "Cutie marks? What are those?" l asked.

"Ooohhh...ooohhh...that's what these pictures on our flanks are...they make us unique and represent our roles in Equestrian society.." Pinkie rambled, causing the turtles...err...stallions, jaws to drop.

"Waaaaaiiiiiiittt...you mean those aren't just awesome tattoos?" Mikey asked, pointing to the colorful lightning bolt on Rainbow Dash's flank.

"Umm...tattoos? What in the name of Celestia are tattoos?" Rainbow asked, looking confused as everyone else. Even Discord looked confused...well...more so than normal anyways. l seriously think he must have mental problems.

"The pictures and symbols people paint on various parts of their bodies in order to make a fashion statement or to express various sentiments that they believe or feel...sometimes it can be a flower, animal, name, or whater name stikes the interest of the person" Donnie explained, getting a look of interested curiosity from Applejack, who looked slightly impressed and curious. The girls looked a bit curious, but confused,while the other boys just looked bored and used to his lengthy explanations.

" So you're telling us that people actually get to choose what their cutie marks look like? That sure is different, seeing to how we get ours...we don't get them until we figure out what our true calling is..." Applejack asked, walking up to Donnie, who was beginning to look slightly nervous. Hmmm...l wonder...does he like her? Actually, that kind of makes sense. She seemed like a good listener.

Now, this adventure, is definitely going to be interesting...l really don't know what to expect, but if there is one thing l can count on, it's that this will be like nothing we have ever faced before.

_**Donnie POV-**_

I couldn't believe it...this Applejack actually seemed interested in what l was saying...not just pretending to be interested, like April did at most times, or even my brothers, who, for the record, only payed attention when they absolutely had to. I couldn't believe l was actually having a normal...well, as normal as one could expect, conversation with a girl.

Talking to April had always made me feel nervous, and clumsy. Here, Applejack and l were just having a friendly conversation, where both of us were showing interest to the topic.

There was something about the look in her beautiful green eyes that spoke to me- one that showed genuine personal interest in me and the things l had to say...and l would be lying if l were to say l didn't like it...no. It's just... to put it in mild terms-l was not used to anything like this happening. l could really get to enjoy this.

"You seem like the kind of fellow that likes to learn anything and everything" Applejack noted. Hmmm...she was definitely more observant than l think people credited her for.

"Well, l...l have to keep learning and educating myself in order to help keep our family hidden and safe in our world..." l began to explain, watching as Applejack listened intently.

"We aren't normal like the rest of the people around us...we're..." l hesitated...

"...pretty much freaks of nature" Raph summarized simply, earning a look of shocked sympathy from the girls.

"Our survival is pretty much based on us adapting our skills in ninjitsu, and living in the shadows...otherwise there are aliens who want to take over our entire planet, a madman who wants to destroy us and our Sensei, not to mention a mutant army entirely at his disposal..."

"In general, our life really stinks..." summarized Raph, whose face was twisted into a scowl.

"Yeah...and that's not just because we live in a sewer..." Mikey added.

"All we really have is each other and our Sensei, who is also our Father. That's why we really need to get back to our dimension...Sensei's still there, and we have no way of letting him know we're okay..."

"Yeah...Sensei is SO gonna flip when he discovers we aren't there..." Mikey said sorrowfully, causing Rainbow's face to express something that looked like sympathy. l could tell Mikey was fascinated with her, judging by the way he looked at her earlier. l had to admit, l could kind of see why. In a way, she seemed similar to Raph, at least in the fact that neither seemed to back out of a challenge...it'll be interesting to see how this all turns out in the end.

My mind though, fell on a different subject entirely. l was about to speak, but Leo l guess had the same thought in mind.

"Twilight...is there somewhere we could stay until this is all figured out..." he asked.

"Oh...of course...there's plenty of empty rooms in this castle...l imagine it's been a long day for all of us" she acknowledged.

Mikey looked beat, and considering he was always hyperactive, that's saying something. "Man, why are we so tired...it's still night time..." Mikey asked, yawning.

I gasped in realization, as everyones attention was drawn to me.

"There must be a huge time difference between our dimensionand this one...making it so that our nighttime would be their daytime...it has something to do with..."

As l continued, everyone looked interested, yet confused at the same time. l noticed Twilight seemed to somewhat understand, but was slightly confused. Maybe it was just the way l was describing it.

"Umm...l don't get it" Mikey said, holding his head dramatically.

"Ummmm...ya wanna shorten that up a bit Donnie? l don't think most of us understood half of that" Applejack said almost apologetically, but also in a firm yet gentle way, like she didn't want to offend me, but she didn't want to hold back anything either. It was a little...endearing...to see someone who seemed so honest and forward.

"Oh, right...in simple terms...our night, takes place approximately the same time as their day." l explained, which everyone, including Mikey seemed to understand. Thank goodness...l don't think l could put it any simpler without sounding like a robotic caveman.

"My, isn't that convenient...though l must ask-why only come out at night? Are you boys nocturnal where you live? l mean...it just doesn't seem normal in the slightest degree" Rarity asked, looking a bit confused.

Raph chose this moment to open his mouth, which was something l wouldn't have expected.

"Back in our dimension, we're FREAKS...people take one look at us, and they go running for the hills, or they want to capture us and put us in glass cages for their viewing pleasure...and that's if they don't decide to cut us open for research projects first..." he said, with a fierce expression in his eyes.

All the girls gasped in horror and shock, but it was that Fluttershy that responded first.

"Those...those MONSTERS!" she cried out, tearing up, as some small white bunny hopped onto her back, cuddling into her mane.

"That's awful..." Twilight breathed, looking worried and shocked.

"Well, they're lucky l wasn't there...l would've shown'em a thing or two" Rainbow said as she flew a loop in the air, raising her hooves in a fighting stance.

"We apreciate your concern...but as we said...it's been a really long day for all of us..." l said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Donnie's right...we should probably get some sleep and then try to figure this whole thing out" Leo added.

"Well, they got a point...l reckon it's about time we all best be going home to our own beds" Applejack said, as the others nodded in agreement.

"Oh, right...there's some extra rooms right this way" Twilight said, walking towards one of the doors, leading to a long hallway.

Leading us past a couple doors with elegant designs, one of wich happened to be open, revealing a library big enough to fill our entire lair- and still have plenty left over.

Needless to say, l was actually looking forward to the opportunity to learn as much as l possibly could about this dimension.

"Okay, here we are- l hope these rooms are okay with you guys. You can each pick one to stay in" she said, as her horn began to glow, and four doors opened themselves, allowing Leo, Mikey, Raph and l to look inside each and walk inside.

"Our own rooms!? Booyakasha!" Mikey cheered, as he raced into the room closest to him.

"Hey, awesome! My room even has a supply of comic books!" l heard Mikey shout from the room across the hall.

'Yep, he's definitely a happy camper' l thought, as l stepped into the room before me, heading straight to the big bed. Flopping down onto it, l sighed deeply, as the events from tonight, and the soft, warm comfort of the bed drew me into a deep sleep.

**Me- HA! I finished it...and l got my diary back!**

**Raph- You just had to throw the plastic cockroaches, didn't ya?**

**Leo(laughing)- l don't know which is better Raph, that she actually managed to throw them at you in the first place, or the fact that you freaked out thinking they were real!**

**Donnie(chortling in laughter)- l definitely know which one I'd pick...**

**Mikey(rolling in laughter)- Dude...Raph freaking out like a teenege girl was absolutely hilarious!**

**Mane 6(looking unamused)- Ahem!**

**Mikey- Errr...sorry...**

**Twilight- Nevermind...friends forgive each other...**

**Rainbow- Besides...that WAS pretty funny...hehe ^.^**

**Raph(scowling)- No it wasn't...**

**Me- Raise your hands, laugh and review if you guys thought this was funny...or exceptional...or if you liked this in general! Please...and thank you...^.^**


End file.
